The Z-files
by Vintageroses158
Summary: CODE NAME : Z-files CONTENT: Information about the species and society of zootopia. CODEX COUNT:N/A USER: XXX ACCESS GRANTED (A/N:No I have not forgotten this and I do plan on completing/ editing it, things have been a bit interesting for me...)


I really love certain fan fictions, I really do. I've always wanted to write my own story but, I unfortunately am shit at spelling, grammar and writing. My first Fan Fiction was hated so much that I decided to not write anything ever again until, I worked up the guts to do a few poems and 1 or 2 "Chapters" of stories based on other people's works. I had the idea of a novel for a while, poured in hours of revisions and research but, I still never had the guts to post it, especially in the state it is now. But, now I see my chance to practice writing skills and such and if people like this I may post parts of it on fiction press.

I adored Zootopia/ Zootroplis and being that my major in college is environmental science with a concentration in ecology and biodiversity. I couldn't help love it even more (besides being a racial minority in America, etc). I loved the little details put into the movie that biologically made sense like nick 's sunglasses = he is nocturnal (many people understood this though), chief Bogo 's glasses = cape buffalo have poor eyesight etc . But, hated when people made stories with these creatures and didn't really think about these things.

While small, I felt these things added to the stories I liked and gave then depth and showed the author had some understanding of these creatures, there ecology and biology. Being that a big part of zootopia includes natural instincts, biology and ecology.

So I decided to do this; General info on the species In the movie as in diet, behaviors etc, even information on the species they eat all tied up in a neat package so you just have to look for this "story" and go to the "chapter" with your desired information. If you want to use this go ahead, if you don't then don't, this information will free for everyone to use. I will be citing, websites, scholarly articles and reputable sites, and books (the works). I will be only using Wikipedia for general info such as family or phylum which is pretty easily accessible and tend to be correct. I will go on to describe other things like phylogenic trees and such

I am mainly doing this so Judy doesn't have eat eggs (by all technical standards she would be vegan not vegetarian) and all red foxes in stories can be different colors other than some shade of red, so nick (or any Canid ) doesn't die from eating chocolate, for people to understand why hares and rabbits can't breed together, for people to understand that many bat species are not nocturnal are also insectivores or fruitavors and not blood drinkers ( though some are), for people to remember dogs probably would not exist in this universe and why,. ,or even that if humans society existed at the same time as zootomic and we were in present day with same everything. The mammals of Zootopia would be of better capability in battles in fights, tech, and possibly brain power (given different species would see things specific ways) etc not the other way around. Think about it a lion as a cop, a lion that has an education can understand police protocol and everything you are saying combined with it's teeth claws and body mass. Yeah …. Or even a horse, humans out running horses? …. Or a cheetah? yeah that won't be freaking work dude. (unless humans have amazing tech almost like magic and crap). I almost forgot this one, the fact that most mammals in zootopia would most likely would not drink real milk after adult age because:

1\. It would have to be milk specific for their species ( sub species etc ) though some exceptions can be made and that will be explained. ( though I believe it would be socially unacceptable)

could be soy or some other substitute as some ( a lot of ) creatures as adults just can't digest milk unless they had something to deal with the lactose intolerance

3\. What species would they get milk from? cows? Sheep? goats? Their own species ? I honestly don't think so. To some creatures in zootopia that would be like a human getting milk from a another human (since they are all sentient mammals) which is not unheard of for infants but, as an adult and I doubt it would be that simple (humans did that except in cases involving wet nurses or even a species we don't normally get milk from like a dog but , this was for infants not grown adults) Though a good point would be unless they sold brands for specific species or genesis like 100 percent feline milk or Canid milk which would be inconvenient for companies selling so many different brands. And Since all species within those genuses have their own induvial needs as well. (though I can also say for some creatures you can use other types of milk for infants but it may affect their bodies oddly with things like larger sizes etc ) .Note: I believe I read somewhere that baby bunnies can be feed kitten formula Which brings us to

4\. Most Mammals lactate only when pregnant so in an environment where most of these creatures are most likely breeding less so you would think real milk from their own kind will be less available ). Cows , interestingly enough (dairy cows, which are bred by humans can lactate even when not pregnant but, does that mean if you had cows in this universe (dairy ) they would have selectively breeding them selfs for this trait? Sounds like eugenics (though would make an interesting plot point) . If they did this they would have a monopoly over the dairy industry which would be interesting in a story but that brings us back to number 2. I will mention though there are cases, at least I know with humans having a child suckle or use of things like a breast pump can stimulate milk production.

…. Didn't mean to get into this stuff so early but as you can see this is more then just facts or reaserch . This are questions to understand how this universe would run, what is behind the zootopia that we saw on the screen. This things listed will be explained in their own chapters later.

I know I'm being a nitpicking cunt but some of things when you think about it just doesn't fit and makes me face palm in public. I also want people to learn more about these creatures because we should all learn about our natural world and with your stories you can secretly shove slightly useless but educational information down their throats without them knowing.

Some general info that may or may not be useful

· 1 I will be using scientific names, a scientific name has two parts the first being the genus and the second the species.

· 2. A clade is a group of organisms that are believed to have a common ancestor

· 3. Please recommend species

· 4. Please ask questions

· 5. Please be honest but, don't be a dick. You can be honest without being a dick trust me, though for some it is harder than others.

· First chapter is called Mammals or Mammalia ( I think ...maybe...we will see )

· If I make a whoopsie tell me but, as stated before keep your dick (like comments) to yourself.

· I will put up links to crap as well

· promise me something please, the animals unless you have training or know what the hell you are doing don't pick up random crap/ creatures. I don't care how adorable it may seem, it may scratch your eyes out or be a vector carrying animal.

Oh and of course I own nothing …..

vintage


End file.
